


WorldX2

by LucyDragneel1601



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, FutureAU, God i hope it's ok, Humanity is going down, Laith, M/M, My first own AU, Smut, Technology, WorldX2, WorldX2AU, boyslove, klance, may be smut later, this will continue even if S8 will destoy Klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDragneel1601/pseuds/LucyDragneel1601
Summary: What is reality? Can you really title something as real when you know that everything you're looking at could be just a Programm.When you don't even know if you're Human or the person you Love. What can you do when you don't know if your feelings, your family, your everything is real? With the fear that you or the people you love could disappear every day because the Programm got hacked, deleted or corrupted?What will you do if the Countdown starts until everything shuts off?These are questions that Keith and Lance have to face every Day.Them and the small part of Humanity that questions the Revolution of Technology.





	WorldX2

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just some kind of Prologe to explain my own AU. Idk if there is something like this already out there but that is something that was on my mind for like 3 days now. That will be my first Voltron Fanfiction and even though Voltron is ending next Week and the Fandom is a mess, I wanted to write something. So yeah here you have the Voltron WorldX2 AU that no one asked for and nobody will ever read about but, hey for those few who may stumble upon this Fic let's have some fun with this!   
> This will be a Klance Fanfiction but it will mainly be about finding themselves and handling the fact that reality is something you can't control. The others will have an Important part to.   
> I will try to update once a week or like three times a month? idk but my chapters are normally around 1000 words and up.   
> So yeah tell me what you think about this AU :)

Waking up every Day not knowing what is reality and what's not is something humanity became used to long ago. With the democrats gone and the new president and his "Revolution of Technology" the World was thrown into a whole new mess.  
Klimachange was solved 50 years ago and the last Disney Movie was made before i was even born. Well Movies have changed over the years too. With the connection to our brains technology has no limits anymore.   
Most people think that is something good. Just thinking about something and your house drone brings it to you. Or working in WorldX2 and not in the "reality". Like I said nowdays it's hard to say what's real and what's not.   
That's mostly because 10 years ago WorldX2 was activated and used by humanity.   
WorldX2 is a alternative Universe created by the president. It's a computer Programm that connects to your brain, memory and senses. The President created WorldX2 because schools and Workplaces were overflowing. And because human interaction was nearly completely cut off.  
So It is exactly like the real world but with MPCs. Humans find other Humans boring, so the president made a world where Humans could interact with realistic MPCs. The thing is there is absolutely no way you could spot the difference between MPCs and Humans. The MPCs are programmed to act and feel Human. They don't know that they are just a Programm, so you never know if you're talking to a Human or a MPC when you are in WorldX2.   
The thing is, when nobody knows if they are a MPC then how do we know witch World is the real one? MPCs can't come to the "reality". Not like they are in WorldX2. They can come over in form of a Hologramm or Programm fitted into a cyborg or Robot. So Nobody can be 100% certain that they are not just a Programm.   
But it seems like I'm the only one who thinks that that is a Problem. Maybe that's because I'm the only one who isn't sure that they are Human. I mean how should I know. I'm just a normal Boy from Cuba, so how should I know how to see through the Programm. Or am I even from Cuba, or was I produced in the Labs that are closed off for nearly all Humanity.   
Who am I? 

Lance Mcclain

Where am I?

The real World

How old am I?

18 years old 

Am I Human? 

I don't know...


End file.
